


Piccoli momenti di tranquillità

by axolotl (Mikirise)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/axolotl
Summary: Sono piccole scosse, quelle tra loro





	Piccoli momenti di tranquillità

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt per il COW-T è: corrente elettrica

Tutte le volte che si avvicina a Bucky, l'energia statica scorre da Bucky a Sam e ha una piccola scossa elettrica che gli passa per tutto il corpo. Dice che deve essere per colpa del suo braccio meccanico. E dei tappeti. E Sam non vuole dire niente, ma gli sembra una cosa stupida anche da dire, quindi non ci fa tanto caso.  
  
Quando Bucky gli passa una tazza di caffè, ecco la scossa elettrica che attraversa. Quando si stanno allenando e Bucky sta per dargli un pugno, c'è di nuovo quella corrente elettrica. E anche quando stanno semplicemente guardando la televisione e Bucky si gira verso di lui, ecco, di nuovo quella corrente elettrica.  
  
“Deve essere perché ti piaccio tanto” ride Bucky e Sam fa una smorfia. A questo punto la teoria del braccio meccanico e i tappeti sembra davvero meno stupida.


End file.
